Valentine's Day
by Ezriaismylifex
Summary: What happens when the reason Aria Montgomery loves and hates Valentine's Day walks back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey everyone... so I'm going to make this a twoshot. **

**I'll have the second part up tomorrow arvo or night :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews... even the one that made me die of laughter... haha**

**I appreciate every single one of them :)**

Valentine's Day

Chapter One

I walk down the street past a bustling flower shop and glare at the happy customers inside.

I fucking _hate_ Valentine's Day.

"Happy Valentine's Day miss." I whip my head around to face a stranger and barely muster a small fake smile.

You _mean_ Single Awareness Day.

"You too." I reply bitterly, continuing my way down the street.

This isn't how Valentine's Day is supposed to go.

You're suppose to wake up in the arms of the man you love, and then exchange cards promising him you didn't get them a present like they requested while hiding that secret smile thinking of that special present your hiding for tonight, followed by a loving 'good morning' kiss and then hot shower sex causing you both be late to work.

It's a day where we're both supposed to be running around the apartment trying to get ready and you laugh when he says;

"I really thought it would be quicker if we showered together. Huh. Guess not."

I'm supposed to get teased when I walk into work late with hickeys on my neck.

I let out a long sigh, _never again Aria._

He left you.

He dumped you like yesterdays trash.

I wish every Valentine's Day could be like that morning last year, but now every memory I get on this day is the one where he turns up late to our dinner reservations and breaks things off with me without warning.

Who the fuck _breaks _up with someone on Valentine's Day?

_No_, who the fuck breaks up with the woman they claim to love more than anything?

I try to distract my thoughts from wondering what I did wrong.

We were so in love that morning, but by 8 o'clock that night he never wanted to see me again.

I take a shaky breath trying to hold back my tears before entering the office building where I work, I only make it to the elevator before I turn around pulling out my phone to call in sick.

* * *

><p>I slide onto the bar stool and wait for the bartender to notice me.<p>

"Hey love, what can I get ya?" He asks leaning his elbows on the bar in front of me.

"Bourbon." I reply instantly, wanting to feel the burn in my throat.

"Everyone wants bourbon today..." I hear the bartender mutter under his breath as he turns around.

I hear a familiar chuckle to my right and feel my eyes widen when I recognise it.

I slowly turn my head silently praying I'm wrong.

"Fuck." I curse when I see him sitting there, still looking like a God.

He turns his head to me when he hears my curse, and his eyes widen and I try to stand up.

"Aria?" He asks jumping up and trying to catch my elbow.

"Leave me alone Ezra." I tell him, making my way out of the bar in a rush.

"Aria, wait!" I curse myself for walking today and not taking my car.

"No, leave me alone." I tell Ezra forcefully, hoping he will stop following me.

"No, I won't Aria. I need to talk to you." He pleads as he continues after me.

I stop dead in my tracks and turn around to face him, causing him to almost crash into my chest.

"_No. _You don't fucking need to do anything. _You_ left _me_ remember?" I feel tears slip down my cheeks, and wipe them away harshly before glaring at Ezra through my tears.

"Aria. Please, let me explain." He begs me, his heartbroken eyes searching mine.

"Explain what? How you broke my heart? How suddenly I wasn't good enough for you? How you humiliated me in that restaurant on fucking _Valentine's Day_." I feel a sob rip through my chest as a single tear falls down Ezra's cheek.

"No, Aria. I'm sorry-" He starts but I cut him off.

"Sorry for what? For breaking all those promises? For promising me that you'll never hurt me? Or for promising me, that one day you would ask me to marry you! What the fuck are you sorry for?" I turn away from him sobbing uncontrollably.

"Aria. Please, you need to hear this." I stop before slowly turning around and nodding.

"Fine. Go ahead. _Explain_." I tell him with a harsh glare.

"Last year today, I ran into Jackie and-"

"Your _ex_-girlfriend Jackie?" I interrupt rudely.

"Yes, and she had her son with her... and she told me he was mine." He tells me quietly.

"What? How, I just. I don't understand." I tell him shaking my head.

"He was two. She was pregnant when we broke up but she never told me. She said that she thought she could do it on her own, but she couldn't. And that I was his father... Long story short; I didn't tell you because I couldn't do that to you Aria. I couldn't hurt you like that. I just couldn't." He tells me taking a step closer.

"I can't believe this. I hate her! She got everything I wanted!" I turn to walk away but Ezra catches my elbow and turns me to face him again.

"Aria, Please."

"I had a right to know." I tell him, feeling another tear slip down my smooth cheek.

"I know. And there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret keeping this from you. Because I lost the most important person in my life." He tells me, moving his hands up to cup my cheeks.

"Why are you telling me now? On Valentine's Day of all days?" I tell him, averting eye contact.

"Because I was going to find you tonight. But I needed some liquid courage first. Because, I knew there was a large chance I'd find you happy and in love." He takes a gulp, "With someone who isn't me." He tells me, lifting my chin up and letting our eyes meet.

"It's still morning. How much 'liquid courage' were you going to have?" I ask him, giggling quietly.

"I need a lot. I really am sorry Aria." I nod my head at his sincere tone.

"I know, but I don't know where this leaves us. You have a son with another woman."

"No, I don't." He tells me with a smile, but also unbearable pain in his eyes.

"What? But you just said..."

"I know. She _told_ me he was mine. And I believed her. But the other day, we were out shopping with him and we ran into some guy Jason or something. Anyway, he made a scene about the fact she told him she was getting an abortion and then demanding a paternity test, when she insisted the baby was mine. And we got the results this morning, and I hate her so fucking much for taking away a year of my life that I should have spent with you." He tells me before leaning down and kissing my lips softly.

I pull back and search his eyes for a few moments before wrapping my arms around his neck and forcing out lips together with all the passion I've felt for the last year.

"I'm going to fucking kill her." I mumble against his lips and he backs me into the brick wall of the bar, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

"God, I love you so much Aria." He mumbles against my lips before kissing me again, his hands running down the sides of my body.

"I love you too, so much it hurts." I reply, smiling into the kiss.

"So, Miss Montgomery can I take you for dinner tonight? I have something important to ask you." I smile up at Ezra, answering him with a long kiss.

"I'd love to."

**Jase's A/N: So... I hope everyone had a fantastic Valentine's Day!**

**Ok first I really want to clarify something... I am NOT a perfect guy. No one is perfect. That made Lex and myself piss ourselves with laughter. But re reading these a/n's of course I only mention the good things I do and not the bad things.**

**I'm a good guy, and there are others out there, but good guys can also be jerks. And right now, I'm admitting I can be the biggest jerk at times. I just... the accident made me realise how much I love Lexi and how I couldn't stand to lose her, but I can still be an ass. Just ask Lex, or anyone who knows me. **

**I really don't know what else to say... apart from I'm worried... would anyone actually do that? haha**

**This may seem strange to most of you, but I'm just clearing something up. And nope, no brother sorry! Just a little sis...**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – She was laughing... I'm not sure why. But I'm guessing it's some girl talk you two have had? I'll stay out of it... haha**

**.dreamers**** – Already got it. :) Yes, everything is fine with the pregnancy; we'll keep you all up to date... because you all seem to be very interested in our lives. Which is good because I over share haha Yes... we definitely don't think of it like that... not at all... haha**

**PrettyLittleFan**** – Yes, she is all those things. I'll 'go with it' haha**

**They'll say it eventually. Although don't hold your breath. Just some inside knowledge for you there... haha**

**Fanpire101 – Yes, she hates Jackie with a passion. It's interesting to watch PLL with her... not that I do it by choice. And uh THANK YOU! You're the ONLY one who thinks I did... way to hurt my ego guys!  
><strong>

**PLLover1 – You may have been kidding, but I wasn't haha No, I don't just stare at her... I just kinda... ok you know what? It's too hard to explain haha  
><strong>

**There kind of is one more (or is it two?) conflicts to come in Babysitter Wanted... that's all I'm saying. haha**

**So what? You bored of her stories? Haha Kidding. She will start her new ones as soon as these are finished.**

**ezriamuser**** – Um, yes. Yes it is weird that you picture that. Haha**

**Samantha Jameson – Old married couple? I'm going to take that as a compliment... haha**

**Sal – You're correct, that's exactly what he's thinking... :)**

**YourBiggestFan – I am pretty awesome... haha Finally! Someone who thinks it cute I watch her sleep! Thank you! Haha**

**Well... this isn't a one shot... it's a two shot but are you still happy? Haha**

**Lily – She's got that planned with a twist... and I know all of this cuz I hear her talking about it... see Lex, I do listen! Haha**

**She misses updating both stories each night too... but take that up with her! Haha **

**Ok, so...SERIOUSLY! ONE PERSON! That's it... only one person thinks I made the first move?**

**That kinda sucks... haha but you all are right. Lex made the first move.**

**And she never lets me live it down... but she made me nervous! I wasn't use to getting nervous...**

**Anyway...**

**REVIEW and she'll post part 2 :)**

**I don't have a confession this chapter... unless you count the whole 'I'm not perfect thing' at the start.**

**Oh and I'm not feeling too good, so if this doesn't make sense let's blame my fever... haha  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: I know I said I'd have this up yesterday but some stuff happened... anyway.**

**I spent over an hour last night searching for my USB... which I found under Jase's pillow... I mean what the hell Jase? lol**

**Anyway, Enjoy :)**

**PrettyLittleFan**** – Yes, this is the two shot I was telling you about on twitter. And I love Valentine's Day, I couldn't not write something. Haha**

**Emmacat – Thanks sweetheart! That means a lot to me. I'm sure you will... although I don't think I'm much of a writer but ok! Haha Thanks again!**

Valentine's Day

Chapter Two

I sit at the restaurant tapping my fingers anxiously on the table, looking around the restaurant feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

I glance down at my phone and sigh, he's ten minutes late.

"Aria! Hi, sorry I'm late." I look up to see a puffing Ezra and smile softly at him.

He comes over and places a loving kiss on my lips before pulling back and looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I was late ok? I just couldn't make up my mind on something and lost track of time." He tells me sincerely and I smile in return.

"It's fine. What couldn't you make up your mind on?" I ask him, taking a sip of my wine.

"Hm? Oh nothing. Doesn't matter." I raise my right eye brow at his nervous behaviour before shrugging.

"Ok, so _did_ you make up your mind?" I ask him, digging for more information.

"Not yet. Shall we order?" I nod my head slowly at his poor change of subject before glancing down at the menu.

I smile when his hands reaches for mine of the table and caresses it softly.

"I love you Aria." He tells me softly and I look up to meet his eyes.

"I love you too." I giggle softly before looking back at my menu.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you have to ask me?" I ask Ezra as I finish my dessert and place my spoon down, looking up at him curiously.<p>

"Oh, it doesn't matter." He tells me distracted and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I bite out before getting up, snatching my clutch up off the table and waltzing out of the restaurant.

"Aria, wait." I hear Ezra call out behind me as I continue to make my way through the crowded restaurant.

I make my way out of the restaurant and down the quiet street, trying to hold back my tears of frustration.

"Aria! Wait, please!" I slow down as Ezra calls out for me.

"What Ezra? What aren't you telling me now?" I ask in a cold tone without turning around.

"Nothing," I let out an aggravated sigh and start to walk off.

"No wait. I had something to ask you, but decided I should wait. We've been apart a year, just give me time Aria. Please. I know I don't deserve it, but I just want to find us again. Please, I love you."

"Ok, I'm sorry for overreacting. I just, I can't lose you again Ezra. I can't have you keeping something from me." I tell him quietly as I turn around to face him and he pulls me into his chest, running his right hand through my hair.

"Let's go home." He whispers softly in my ear and for the first time in a long time my smile is sincere.

_Home_.

I love the sound of that.

* * *

><p>I giggle as Ezra runs his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance.<p>

I grant it, as I run my hands through his soft hair. Our tongues meet in passion as Ezra pushes me harder against the elevator wall.

His hands move along my body causing chills to run up my spine, I grasp the back of his neck to pull him closer as his hands start to make their way up my shirt.

I push Ezra away when I hear the elevator doors slide open, before pushing him out and down the hallway to his apartment door.

He hastily reaches into his pocket and retrieves his keys before sliding it into the lock and opening the door.

I take a hesitant step inside, smiling as all the memories come flying back to me.

"God, I've missed this place." I breathe out, letting my eyes fall on Ezra's nightstand and the frame resting on top.

I walk over quickly and pick it up, tracing the people in the photo with my fingers softly.

"You still have this?" I whisper as I stare longingly at the picture of us laughing together in the gold frame.

"It hasn't moved." He tells me wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and placing a small kiss in my hair.

I place it back on the night stand before turning around and leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you." I tell him with as much truth and honestly I can portray in my tone.

"I love you too beautiful. More than anything." Ezra cups my cheeks before leaning down and attaching our lips together.

His hands move from my cheeks, and around to my dress zipper trying to pull it down.

I slide his jacket off his broad shoulders, before removing his tie and swiftly undoing his buttons letting his shirt fall to the floor forgotten.

Ezra finally gets my zipper down all the way before he gently pushes me back onto his bed, I giggle before moving so my head is resting on the pillow.

Ezra gently lays down on top of me, slipping his tongue into my warm mouth causing soft, throaty groans to slip past my pink lips.

Ezra's hands find their way to the straps of my dress and he starts to gently coax it down my body, leaving soft kisses as he goes.

I moan as I feel his hot breath on my stomach, and squirm as his tongue slips into my belly button. He stops abruptly with a sharp intake of air and I scrunch my eye brows together in confusion.

"What happened?" I ask, breathing heavily.

"Aria, what is this?" I look down to see his pale face and his wide eyes staring at my right hip.

Or more specifically my _tattoo._

My tattoo of his _name_.

"A tattoo?" I offer weakly, giggling at his frazzled behaviour.

"Yes, I see that..."

"A tattoo of your name?" I offer again, trying to survey his facial expressions and the feelings flashing through his blue eyes.

"When did you get that?" I sigh, really not wanting to answer these questions right now, in this _position_.

"Last year. I was going to surprise you with it on Valentine's Day. But you ended things instead... talk about ironic." I tell him sadly, wishing my mind wasn't being forced back to last year.

"Huh. Looks like we both had a surprise for each other last year. It was just put on hold a year, and I'm sorry about that Aria. Truly sorry." Ezra tells me softly before placing a kiss to my hip over my tattoo.

"What was my surprise?" I ask with an excited smile on my face.

"Well, I've been debating with myself all night. I don't want to rush anything but I can't live another day without you." I raise my eyes brows as he reaches into his black dress pockets and pulls out a velvet box.

"Oh my god." I breathe out in shock, my eyes widening in recognition as he opens the box showing me a beautiful diamond ring.

"Aria. I still remember the first time I laid eyes on you; you were wearing grey sweats, with your hair up in a messy bun. You were cursing at your phone, and you crashed straight into me in the middle of aisle nine at the supermarket."

"You remember the aisle number?" I ask, with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Of course. I remember the way your eyes widened when you realised you ran into me, and the way you started rambling. Even without any make up on, you were still the most beautiful girl in the world. I knew from that moment that I would do anything to make you mine. And now, four years later you're still the most amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, caring, intelligent woman I have ever meet. I'll love you forever; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Aria Montgomery, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you." He takes the ring from the box and gently slips it onto my ring finger on my left hand before placing his lips on mine, kissing me passionately.

I reach down to his belt buckle and remove it before unzipping his pants and using my feet to pull those down his legs.

"I love you so much." I mumble against Ezra's lips as his hands remove my bra, and my hands slip his boxers off.

"I love you too baby." He mumbles back before moving his lips down my neck and over my exposed boobs, his hands yanking my panties down.

"God, this is so hot." He moans out as he places another kiss on my tattoo before trailing the kisses up my stomach and neck.

"I thought you'd like it." I tell him with a proud smile.

"You do know its permanent right?" He asks with a smirk, his blue eyes sparkling.

"That is kind of the point babe; forever." I tell him, our gazes locked on each others.

"Just like our love." He tells me before leaning down to press his lips against mine.

"Cheesy babe, really cheesy." I giggle as he pushes his tongue into my mouth, and reaches into his nightstand for a condom.

He rips the packet open and slides the condom onto his cock before moving it to my entrance, teasing me.

I moan and reach my left hand up to tug on his hair, smiling when I catch a glimpse of the ring.

He thrusts into me; as his lips starting to bite down on my neck roughly, before his thrusts start to gain speed.

I scrape my nails down his chest as his lips find mine again biting my bottom lip in passion.

"Harder," I moan out as he starts to slam into my harder and with more force.

"Oh god." He continues to thrust into me, my legs wrapping around his waist pulling him closer as I throw my head back into the pillows.

I thrust my hips up to meet his, begging for him to drive deeper, moaning in pleasure when I feel my walls start to contract.

Ezra moans out my name while thrusting into me a few more times, driving me over the edge.

I scream out his name loudly while we cum together, we lay there for a few moments in each other's arms basking in our happiness.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby." Ezra tells me placing a kiss to my sweaty forehead and rolling off me, disposing his condom.

"Happy Valentine's Day handsome." He places a gentle kiss on my forehead as I snuggle into his side.

"Have I mentioned how hot that tattoo is?" Ezra asks, before nibbling gently on my ear.

"Hmmm. Once or twice. What are my chances in convincing you to get one?" I ask giggling.

"Zero." He tells me firmly.

"Wimp." I tell him and he rolls on top of me, straddling me his hands flying down to my sides.

"Take that back!" He mock yells as he starts to tickle me, causing me to fall into a fit of laughter.

"Never!" I scream back, between my laughing and gasps for air.

"Fine, then I won't stop." His tickling increases and I squirm around trying to get free, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Fine! You're not a wimp! Happy?" His fingers halt and he moves his lips to rest lightly against mine.

"You see? That wasn't so hard." He teases me before kissing me soundly on the lips.

"Yea, you're a wuss." I push him off me before he can resume his tickling and make a mad dash for the bathroom.

I pause at the door turning back and seeing a shocked Ezra, frozen in place and the only thought going through my head in this moment is;

I fucking _love_ Valentine's Day.

**A/N: I'm thinking of doing a prequel one shot where they meet in the supermarket... I mean who doesn't love a rambling Aria? Haha**

**Jase's A/N: I wasn't hiding it, I was trying to coax you into bed... haha Ok that really was the best I could come up with, but it's not a bad idea... hold your things hostage until I get you in bed.**

**I'm so dead, but I can't help it.**

**kskyem – She is talented isn't she? It would be nice if she believed that but... anyway thanks for the congrats! I do like my long a/n's haha**

**Fanpire101 – Lex just glares at the TV... or when Jason comes on I hear 'I fucking hate Jason' I learnt to ignore it... mainly because Lex really only ever calls me Jase, unless I'm in trouble haha You think it's sweet she made me nervous? I didn't haha  
><strong>

**bite-me-im-irish - 'Yay, you got it up! (The chapter, not... never mind).' I died laughing when I saw this... just to clarify – I never have trouble getting it up. Haha HAD TO! I'll stop now.  
><strong>

**PLLover1 – You check every day to see if they have been updated? Wow. Obsessed a little are we? Haha**

**What is it with people and freaking out when Lex reviews their story? Haha I guess it's not a bad thing...  
><strong>

**YourBiggestFan – She'll update soon? Haha.. hopefully. And thank you. I know, I love her too.**

**ezriamuser**** – Uh... my body does. But not my face, I do not look like him haha**

**TheDarkSinger**** - ****Thanks for the review and concerns, but I promise you that is not even a possibility. Also, I'm sorry for what you are going through. I hope you're ok.**

**PrettyLittleFan**** – She wanted to throw that twist in... I wonder how many people knew Aria was thinking about Ezra at the start...  
>Of course we'll keep you updated on the baby, you know me can't keep my mouth shut! Haha<strong>

**Confession: I without a doubt have the most amazing fiancée in the world. She made my absolute favourite thing today – her famous caramel slice. It is by far the best thing you will eat. Ever. She did it to cheer me up, so thanks baby I love you! But you already know that...**

**Alright anyway... I'm going to just post this already...**

**- Jase**


End file.
